Episode 11 - Fine Spirits
Opening Text "Welcome Adventurer! You look hale and hearty. Not too hearty, though. Seriously...Did you lose some weight? You almost look as good as...Krag yelling...Quigley charging..Alex stabbing...Leera in #Leeraland...And Markus doing...whatever. Truthfully? You look better than some of them. Don't tell anyone I said that. This is Episode 11...Of...Bring it on! Dragons and Things. When Last We Met "Last episode the heroes found themselves under assault from the terrors of the night! Quigley the rooster had become some wild and terrible monstrosity possessed of a mind altering shriek and a cursed bite. Krag found himself unable to resist either of these abilities and had a really hard time in the basement of the Mouse and Moth. This proved to be a real problem, as the creatures wild warbling attracted the attention of a swarm of incredibly large flying bugs with paralytic enzymes in their bite and a sickening stench. Magic would have been helpful, but Markus was assaulted by a creature of the shadows that turned out to be an emissary from the final hag from the coven of Alex's past. This creature stole something from inside Markus leaving him comatose on the floor before disappearing into the shadows, with a dire warning for Alex not to pursue any further. '' ''With Krag unable to contribute much and Markus barely alive and unresponsive. It was up to Sir Quigley to take charge and save the day. He did so with ferocity and skill that to date that has never been seen from the newly knight paladin. '' ''Quigley: And nor will be seen again. '' ''Jim: You'll probably never see it again. As he crushed these massive bugs one by one, the fight was joined by an old ally, Kimbulton, who had heard Krag had ventured out into the streets at night, against the advice of everyone. Kimbulton had decided to follow after you all, since he was certain you would all get into trouble quite quickly. And he was proven correct. '' ''The heroes held their own but it soon became clear that more were coming and if the party didn't flee they would eventually be overwhelmed. They took over for the Swift Winds Trading Company safe zone and barely made it before the wretched bugs could overrun them as they fled through the streets at night. '' ''After a short rest the party decided that it would head to the Governor Davis Chantwell's abandoned mansion to recover a special order item that would allow the Swift Winds Asset Recovery Team to finally leave for Anderley. That is where we join you now. You all entered the mansion and found that the way out immediately vanished. You were greeted by a spirit named Alvin, who bore a very slight resemblance to the Governor. This spirit explained that you were bound to play his games. The prize would be escape. Failure would mean death. Through the magic infecting this house, you have all been scattered to different areas of the manor. Alex completed her first challenge quickly, and we turn our attention now to Kimbulton. You enter a room for lounging and playing games. There is a billiards table that dominates this space and standing beside it is the ghostly form of Alvin. What do you do?" '' '''Episode Description' Part 1 Synopsis Here Part 2 Synopsis Here Prizes Jim read the prizes as Mama Chelas * Brick Warriors – Warrior Packs * Tabletop Loot – Cloud Nebula Dice Set * Open Gaming Store – Monsters of Porphyra Trivia * * Character Quotes Add your favorite below: * Category:Episodes - Dragons and Things Season 1 Category:Dragons and Things Episodes - Season 1 Category:Kimbulton Episodes - Dragons and Things